Werewolf
by Judeofmyheart
Summary: Dean and Sam meet Mollie who ends up being the only survivor of a werewolf attack. They are naive to think this chick is going to let them do all the dirty work. R&R PLEASE...first story
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my sequel to my first story ever made for the public (Werewolf). if you havent read my first story yet make sure you go to the completed section and read it before you read this one. Make sure you keep an open mind when you read...

Disclaimers: this story was not paid to use the SN characters. i own nothing other than the character Mollie; she is all mine.

"What the hell was I supposed to do now?" I thought to myself lying in the hospital bed. My inner head questioning was interrupted when the door opened into my room. To my surprise two very cute men walked in. this made me very aware of my appearance but I couldn't very well cover up the gashes on my right shoulder and my broken left hand. The only thing I could attempt to fix was my rat nest people call hair.

"Ms. Herrmann?" The tallest man spoke first. I sat up as well as I could and nodded.

"It's actually Mollie" I corrected and smiled. The shorter but no way less cute man stepped in front of the other and smiled back.

"Of course, we know that. You might not remember us but we are distant cousins of your father."

"We're very sorry about your loss." The taller man met up with his companion as he spoke.

"Wait, cut the crap." I said putting up my broken arm. " I know my father like the back of my hand and I know for a fact that he doesn't have distant cousin and if he did I would of known." It was clear that I caught them in their slick lie. " So why don't you tell me why you are really here so I can get back to my boring life." I couldn't help but smirk.

"You're right, we're not but we heard about your attack. My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam." He said pointing to the taller man.

"Can you explain what happened to you that night you and your father were attacked?" Sam asked with the sweetest eyes I have ever seen. It didn't help that he wanted me to talk about my father. I took a deep breath before I could muster up the words.

"It was just a typical day up at my fathers property. We were out all day trying to go hunt down a buck. All day we weren't getting any luck and it was getting very dark. Just before we gave up is when my father finally found one. He shot at it but the buck took off so we had to track it down." I started to smile. "My dad was so stubborn, neither of us thought the other had the right path so we decided to split up betting money on who would find the buck first." I paused and shook my head before continuing. "I wish I wasn't the one who won the bet but I wasn't the only one who found it."

"There was something else there too?" Dean asked getting closer to my bed clearly interested.

"I walked in on the buck eaten in half by the biggest wolf I have ever seen in my life. I stopped in my tracks completely in shock of the scene before me hoping not attract any attention but I was too late. The wolf stopped eating and looked up at me baring its bloody teeth. Trembling I slowly raised my rifle but it misfired and just before the wolf was able to attack I heard a gun shot which wounded the wolf's shoulder but it seemed not to faze him. Instead-" the memory of that night brought so much pain I was on the verge of tears but fought them back. "-Instead it went after my father. It came to him so quickly he didn't have enough time to reload. He jumped at him knocking him to the ground. Without thinking I ran towards them hoping to stop it somehow. I didn't even feel the hit until my hand came in contact to a tree, breaking it." I said raising my broken hand to them. They just replied with a nod. "I felt so helpless but remembered the hunters knife at my hip. I took it out of the sheath and attempted again to stop it and by that time my father had gashes all over his body and blood everywhere but I was determined to save him. I ran towards the wolf and stabbed it in the side which caused it to stop attacking my father long enough to turn towards me and claw my right arm." I stopped and looked down at my right arm covered in bandages.

"How did you get out of there alive?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"Well, when I was hit I fell to the ground face down and when I got up both the wolf and my father were gone."

"It took your father?" Dean asked shocked. It was my turn to just nod in response. "How did you get here then, it doesn't sound like you were within walking distance of this hospital."

I looked up at him before I responded. "I got off the ground and after I noticed my father was gone, I walked back to the car and drove two hours here."

"That's amazing." Sam chimed in putting his hands back at his sides. It sounded like Dean was about to say something when the incoming nurse interrupted him. The two strange men in my room noticeably startled her.

"Excuse me, but only family members are aloud in here." She announced keeping the door open. Before anyone could give their excuse I said something first.

"Oh you haven't met my second cousins?" I said smiling to the nurse and then looked at the guys. "This is Dean and Sam, they came as soon as they heard about me being hospitalized." Both of them smirked back, in surprise.

"Nice to meet you, but visiting hours is almost over in five minutes." She answered back.

"Don't worry we are almost done anyways." Sam replied.

"Alright, I will be back in a little while to give you your medication." She said looking at me before closing the door behind her leaving us alone once again.

"Thanks for that." Sam mentioned.

"No problem, its not like you're here to kill me, that I know of." I answered laughing. It also helped that I thought they were cute as well.

There was a long silence before I decided to finally say something.

"Is that all the questions you guys have?" I asked looking at both of them. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, I believe that's all the questions we have for right now. Thanks for telling us what happened I know it's hard." Dean said softly. I could tell he himself had a hidden pain that seemed to touched a soft spot when he spoke about my father.

"He was my world, I now have no one else." I answered trailing off once again trying to hold back the tears and memories of my father. Both men walked to the door and Dean was the first to reach the knob.

"I'm very sorry for you lost." Sam consoled before they both left my room. That gave me the time to finally cry the tears of anger and sadness of my now dead father I waited to so long to release.

Sam and Dean left the room and headed to their Impala. They waited until they were in the car before either of them spoke.

"Do you really think it was a werewolf?" Dean questioned putting his keys into the ignition and starting the car.

"I'm not sure yet." Sam answered looking at the newspaper clipping of the attack. "It's not the first time a sighting of a werewolf-like creature around here." Sam added lifting up an older newspaper clipping.

"Alright, well lets go back to the motel and ten we'll search for that son of a bitch tomorrow." He said putting the car in gear and speeding off towards their dumpy motel that awaited them. The first thing Sam did when he entered the room was go straight to his laptop. Dean, on the other hand, went straight to the bed and closed his eyes.

"Well, it's still the typical silver bullet to the heart that will kill the sucker, and we have plenty of those." Sam announcing out loud but Dean didn't reply which Sam thought was weird but shrugged it off and laid in the bed next to him. It wasn't until the next day that  
Sam noticed something else on the website he didn't catch before.

"Dean wake up!" Sam yelled hitting his brother in the foot. Dean opened his eyes slowly and looked at his brother who was racing to get dressed.

"What the hell Sammy, we can't hunt that thing until dark remember?" Sam continued to race around the room to grab a clean shirt.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before, I should of read the whole thing." Sam said to himself.

"Sam Stop!" and he did "What are you talking about?" Dean asked putting his hands in the air.

" On the website, it says that when a werewolf attacks its victims the scent stays with them until they are all dead. And since Mollie survived the attack that monster might be hunting her down to finish off what he started." This information startled Dean awake but he soon relaxed.

"Don't worry, she's at the hospital and safe and place its daylight. We have time to warn her." Sam calmed down and waited for Dean to finish getting dressed.

They soon made it to the hospital and walked up to Mollie's room to warn her. When they opened the door they were shocked to see that the room was no longer occupied. This time this caused Dean to be concerned. He walked to the nurses station and found the nurse from yesterday/

"Where's Mollie?" he asked trying to mask the fear in his voice.

"She checked herself out this morning" she replied and then walked away to help another patient.

" We have to find her before nightfall." Dean whispered as he passed his brother towards the Impala.

After I finished my blubbering I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I could see the creature and the screams from my fathers' voice. It was then that I decided not to be sad anymore but to be angry. I wanted revenge so bad I could taste it. I figured I could leave tomorrow, collect the remaining guns and ammunition and hunt that thing down. Just the thought of it brought a smile to my face. It wasn't long before the nurse came back in to give me my meds. I quickly took them and allowed the pills to take affect.

The next morning I was dressed and ready to leave. Before I could reach the door, it opened.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The doctor asked looking up from his clipboard.

"I'm ready to leave, what does it look like?" I asked irritated. I made an attempt to pass him but it stepped in my path.

"We have to take out the stitches soon." He replied pointing to my arm. That was when the anger set in and I pushed him to the wall next to the door with my cast.

"I'm signing myself out whether you like it or not." I said looking dead square into his eyes. I slowly let go of him and walked to the door. "Call me when you need me." I added before walking into the hall. The doctor looked at his chart and saw that there wasn't a number listed.

I hesitated before I stepped into my father's truck when I saw the bloodstains painted on the drivers seat. I slowly placed my cast over the gashes in remembrance of that horrific night. I snapped back into reality and got into the truck with one thing in mind.

"I'm going to kill this Son of a Bitch." I took a deep breath. "If it's the last think I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is my sequel to my first story ever made for the public (Werewolf). if you haven't read my first story yet make sure you go to the completed section and read it before you read this one. Make sure you keep an open mind when you read...

Disclaimers: this story was not paid to use the SN characters. i own nothing other than the character Mollie; she is all mine.

……………………………………….Boys POV……………………………………..

"How are we going to find her?" Dean asked driving back to the motel. "We neglected to ask the exact location of where she was attacked."

"The newspaper says that she was attacked in the San Bonita Hills." Sam answered looking up from the clipping. "It's not exactly a direct location but it's a start." He said lowering the paper.

Dean parked the Impala in front of their room and walked to the trunk of the car while Sam walked into the room to map out San Bonita so they had an idea of where they were going to search. Soon Dean walked into the room to grab his remaining weapons he might need in the search.

"Had any luck on where we might actually be going?" Dean asked packing the last weapon into his duffel bag.

"Yeah, luckily there's this website that shows who owns what piece of land up there. It narrowed the search to 245 acres." Sam replied looking up from his laptop.

"Lets just hope that's where she is now." Dean breathed walking back to his car. Sam followed closing the door behind him. Even with Dean's heavy foot, it took them two hours to arrive to the property. It was now one in the afternoon giving them only four hours to find her, if they were lucky. A locked gate stopped them from entering any further. "Great" Dean sighed in frustration.

"Wait." Sam said tapping his brother on the shoulder. He stepped out of the car and walked to the gate. It was then Dean noticed that the gate wasn't actually locked but merely there to look like it was locked. Sam opened the gate and smiled to his brother while he waved him in. Dean drove up and let his brother in even though he would have been happy to leave him there.

"Nice job Sammy" Dean commented as he drove up the dirt path.

……………………………..MOLLIE'S POV…………………………………..

I slowly pulled up to the gate I, just a few days before, sped out of bleeding profusely from my right side. I stopped after passing the open gate and got out to close and "lock" it. I hopped back into the car but soon regretted it when a sharp pain came from my shoulder.

"Damn it!" I shouted looking down at the stitches hoping I didn't rip any. I put the car in gear and drove up the dirt path and parked near the trailer. I turned off the engine and walked to the trailer. "Damn it looks so lonely without him." I thought to myself as I stepped into the dark, cold trailer. Instead of getting sad again I went straight to the safe containing all the weapons my father has bought in his life. I searched the safe until I found a twenty gauge shotgun "There's my baby" I said to myself as I grabbed it from the rest. The other weapon I knew I couldn't do without was my father's favorite gun, 225 Winchester Hunting Rifle. I laid both guns on the table and went back to get the ammunition. It only took a few minutes to load each gun and to strap them to my back. Before heading back into the woods that once claimed my father's life I went into the truck to grab my hunters knife I stabbed that bastard with.

"I'm coming for you." I said to the woods as I entered them once again.

……………………………………BOY'S POV…………………………………….

"Man I cant stand the wilderness." Dean announced as he opened the trunk. Sam came out of the trailer shaking his head.

"She's not here but its obvious that she was at one point. There's bullets all over the table and the weapon safe was left open." He said pointing back towards the abandoned trailer.

"If she only knew that those bullets wont do any good." Dean mentioned grabbing a 9mm handgun and a clip of silver bullets. Sam met up with him and grabbed a gun for himself and tucked it in the back of his pants. When he did Dean shut the trunk and turned towards the woods where the werewolf and Mollie were thought to be. "245 acres, huh?" Dean asked looking back at his little brother who now stood next to him looking at the woods as well.

"Yup." He replied giving out a long sigh.

"Well lets get started." Dean said clapping his hands together and began his search. After two hours they had no luck tracking down Mollie. Then Sam noticed some blood soaked dirt.

"Dean" Sam shouted towards his brother. It caught his attention and he walked over to him. "We have to be close to the area where they were attacked." He said pointing to the ground.

"Hopefully that means she's nearby." Dean said looking in every direction in hope to find more evidence or maybe even her. "Mollie!" He yelled into the shrubs hoping to get an answer back

"Dean" Sam interrupted. Dean turned towards his brother and before he could ask anything Sam nodded up to the sky. "We don't have much time." He said to the sinking sun.

"We have to find her." Dean said looking down from the sky and began to search again. "We just have to." He whispered to himself.

……………………………………MOLLIE'S POV……………………………………

I tracked my way back to where I encountered the wolf. I looked in the area around the site and that's when I found the trail of blood in the ground leading away from where my father once laid. I slowly grabbed my rifle from my shoulder so not to hurt my wound and cocked it in the ready for when I might run into that beast. Luck was on my side when the trail led to a rock cave I figured to be its home. I looked up towards the sky and figured I will only have about an hour to kill this thing before it will become too dark to see. I took a little flashlight out of my back pocket and shined it into the cave. Luckily it didn't go in too far so it wasn't hard to see that nothing was in there. I sighed in frustration as I lowered my flashlight and slowly backed out of the cave. That's when I felt something grab me. I instantly turned around ready to shoot whatever was holding me. When I did a human hand grabbed the barrel of my rifle.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled looking up at Dean with one of his hands on me and the other on the barrel.

"Steady there, tiger." He said with a slight smirk. I looked over and saw Sam ducking down from the path of my gun.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I yelled pulling the gun from Deans grip. When I did his hands went up in the air.

"We came here to warn you." Sam chimed in slowly rising from the ground.

"Warn me about what? I have been hunting since I was eleven years old, I think I'm fine." I retorted returning the flashlight into my back pocket.

"Not for what you're hunting for" Dean said lowering his hands.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "It's just a wolf."

"We have reasons to believe that it's more than just a wolf." Sam said taking in a deep breath. "We think it's a werewolf."

"Are you joking?" I asked giving out a slight laugh. It was then I noticed they weren't smiling that they really were serious.

"No, we're not joking and we have to get you out of here before the sun sets." Dean answered grabbing my cast.

"Why?" I questioned looking at him and back down at my cast.

"We think it's going to come after you next." Sam explained. That was the last straw. I pulled away from Dean and backed towards the cave again.

"No, I'm not leaving. This Son of a Bitch killed my father, the one thing on this earth I loved most. If you think I am just going to let that go, you're insane." I said with angry tears forming in my eyes. Dean stepped closer to me making my back hit the cave wall.

"Mollie-"

"-Just leave me alone" I interrupted trying to turn away.

"Mollie, listen to me. I know exactly what you are feeling." Dean said softly trying to comfort me in my moment of weakness. "Sam and I lost our father too and I also wanted revenge but you have to understand that you are in danger. " He added slowly putting his hand on my left shoulder. It was then I slowly dropped my gun to the ground and welcomed his embrace. It wasn't something I was used to but welcomed it nonetheless.

"Dean, we have to get out of here." Sam announced walking closer to us. I let go of Dean and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. He stepped back allowing me to grab my gun from the ground.

"We're not going to make it in time." I told them honestly." The sky is going to become completely dark in maybe half an hour and we are an hours distance from my truck."

"We have to try." Dean answered back. I took one last look at the cave before following them back to the trailer.


End file.
